


Welcome!New robin!

by rhonafu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, bottom!damian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhonafu/pseuds/rhonafu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每一任新罗宾都通过一个特别的仪式加入到前罗宾的团体里<br/>A new robin will be welcomed by the former robins in a special ceremony –  the robin before him will be the host, which means to be the bottom for all the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome!New robin!

**Author's Note:**

> 提示！大米总受！三位攻君（其实算四位？  
> 私设！新罗宾比尔（不要问我哪里来的罗宾，就是想污小男孩  
> 预警！没有逻辑的PWP，就是想污小男孩  
> 注意！篇幅有点长？就是想污小男孩  
> 看tag就知道这篇有多丧病了，不能接受请速速退离！能接受的请和我一起污小男孩！
> 
> 起因是看了一个太太的两篇文，小鸟之间的游戏，一篇是提姆新加入游戏，和迪克一起双龙杰森，一篇是大米新加入游戏，和迪克一起双龙提姆，于是开出了这个污污的脑洞：两年后，新任罗宾比尔新加入游戏，和迪克一起双龙达米安。为了办好这个欢迎仪式，迪克杰森还有提姆做了很多准备（。
> 
> 杰森总受那篇戳http://archiveofourown.org/works/4186527  
> 提姆总受那篇戳http://archiveofourown.org/works/4880704  
> 提姆那篇有中文翻译戳http://archiveofourown.org/works/7446457?view_adult=true
> 
> 再次预警，如果能接受以上，请接下来和我一起污小男孩，新手司机开车不稳，车技也不好，还没有捉虫（。

当肛塞被拔出时，达米安猛地抖了一下，上半身瘫软在床上。白浊争先恐后的从有些红肿的、还未来得及闭合的穴口溢出来，沾湿了他的制服。哦，是的，他还穿着制服，也不算是穿着制服，毕竟没有哪一任的罗宾的制服在乳头还有胯下开着洞。呵，这是那三个家伙做的罗宾情趣制服，真是讽刺。  
白浊还有润滑液，顺着腿流了下来，于是床单也遭了秧，然而还没流尽，两指就探了进去堵住了出口。即使已经不知道是第多少次被入侵，达米安还是忍不住闷哼一声，紧接着被捏着下巴抬起了头，映入眼帘的是迪克那张好看的要命的脸。  
“好孩子”Dick拍了拍他的头，笑眯眯的说，“好孩子当然会有奖励”他一边说着，一边用半硬的性器戳了戳达米安的脸，后者立刻乖巧的含住了它，并开始沿着纹路舔吻。  
“啊恩…”后方，杰森正在把钻到深处折磨了他一整天直至没电的跳蛋抽出来，他坏心的在穴口重重研磨了一下才真正放过他。被折磨已久的穴口敏感的要命，达米安含糊不清的呻吟了一声，膝盖也软了下去，而嘴上的活儿却没停，仿佛那是什么美味似的。  
“跪起来！”他的臀部立刻被他的兄长拍打了一下，“把屁股抬高！”  
“让他歇会儿吧，杰森。”迪克轻柔的抚摸着达米安的后颈，下身却猛然来了一个深喉，达米安不由得呛了一下，半是嗔怪的看了他一眼。他能感觉到自己的双腿被分的很开，紧接着一双有力的手按住臀瓣并开始揉搓了起来，随着动作幅度的增大，小穴又颤巍巍的吐出了几股精液。  
“哇哦，真是张饥渴的小嘴！”杰森惊叹到，“看看你，蝙蝠宝宝，你竟然吞下来这么多种子，流着这么半天还没流尽，简直就像失禁了一样。”  
“呜…”  
“怎么？你想试试被操到失禁么？”杰森坏笑着问道，达米安瞪大了眼睛，不，不可以，他的自尊不允许，他想要摇头，想要拒绝，却因为嘴被迪克占满而只能发出不满的哼声，而杰森陶德默认为渴望。  
“就知道你想，肮脏的小东西”他扒开臀肉，轻而易举的整个顶进达米安的体内，柔软而高热的穴肉立刻吸附上来，让他发出了一声舒爽的呻吟。“明明被操了那么多次居然还这么紧，真是个天生欠操的屁股！”  
“呜呜…恩！”伴随着杰森的进入，迪克也开始了冲刺，两人很有默契的控制着频率，一前一后的操干着达米安。早就敏感的不行的身子哪能经得起这般折腾，就在迪克爆发在他嘴里时，达米安立刻呜咽着射了。  
“啧，敏感的小东西。”杰森给迪克使了个颜色，后者从达米安的口中退出，一手握住了他的肩膀，一手扶住了他的腰，然后就在达米安还没从高潮的失神中反应过来时，他就被整个翻成了仰面向上，绞紧的小穴和杰森的坚挺整整摩擦了半圈，强烈的刺激令他颤抖的哭喊出来，生理泪水夺眶而出。  
不过他很快咬住了下唇，被操的哭喊出来实在不是一件值得骄傲的事情。  
迪克注意到了他的变化，小D的自尊心还是这么强，真是可爱啊，好想…看他哭泣的样子呢。他玩味的舔了舔嘴唇，把手抚上了他的胸部。  
距离他们的第一次已经过去了三年，少年正在长身体的时候，肌肉的轮廓愈发明显，更加饱满的胸肌简直让迪克爱不释手。他用食指和中指夹住乳头，而手掌则用力的揉搓起来，终于成功逼出了达米安的一声低吟。他坏笑着凑到达米安的耳边，“小D，你说，你的胸不会是被我们玩大了吧。”  
达米安的眼睛瞪大了，“格雷森，你…恩…啊啊啊啊”迪克猛地弹了一下充血的乳头，达米安猛地从床上弹了起来。  
“操，迪基鸟，你在搞什么！蝙蝠崽子刚才差点把我夹断了！”  
“哇哦，小D你今天可真是敏感”迪克重新把达米安压回到床上，并迅速的用勾爪的绳索把他的手捆在了床头。  
“格……格雷森，你……恩啊啊啊！”达米安惊恐的看到迪克拿出了两个跳蛋放到了他的乳头上，并用和制服一样颜色的胶带封住了情趣制服上的两个洞。  
“天哪，小D，你看起来就像穿着完完整整的制服一样！”  
“啧，迪基鸟，你的恶趣味”杰森不屑的说，“不过，确实让我更兴奋了！”  
“不！求你！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
就在杰森开始冲刺的时候，迪克打开了跳蛋的开关，突入起来的刺激让他再也忍不住的哭喊了起来，生理泪水流了满脸，唾液也控制不住的流了出来，他的大脑一片空白，一直没有被抚慰过的阴茎就这样射了出来，同时杰森把自己的种子深深的注入到了他的体内。

***

“我的天，蝙蝠崽子晕过去了”  
“莫非今天的刺激太大了？”  
“他今天确实有些过分敏感了”  
“东西准备好了吗？”  
“恩”  
“提姆你和他说了吗”  
“说了，按照说好的时间他应该过不了多久就会来了，得快点了”  
“好，那么，继续按照计划来吧”  
“迪克，把他抱起来”

***

达米安是被操醒的，当他恢复意识的时候，发现自己跪趴在迪克身上，体内含着他，而杰森正在抚弄他的身体。  
“蝙蝠宝宝居然这么半天才醒，看来是迪基鸟不够卖力啊”，他一边调笑着，一边把性器挤进达米安因为还在失神而微张的嘴里。  
迪克报复性的捻了一下达米安的敏感点，换来一声呻吟，“其实是小翅膀你不够卖力吧，怎么，招数用完了？”  
“哼，我打赌他会喜欢的”说着他拨弄了一下达米安的乳头，仿佛有一股电流直击脑门，他终于彻底清醒了过来，他艰难的向下一看，才发现自己的乳尖被夹了起来，两个嵌着宝石的夹子，绿宝石，像极了他的眼睛。他不由得倒吸一口气，以至于差点呛到。  
“你看，我就说蝙蝠崽子会喜欢的”杰森得意的说着，开始在达米安湿热的嘴里抽插。  
毫无预警的，一根手指贴着迪克的阴茎探了进来！  
“呜呜呜呜呜！” 达米安有些惊慌的想要脱离这个境况，却因为嘴里还含着杰森的阴茎而动弹不得，背后的迪克也紧紧的箍着他的臀部，不用看也知道那上面布满了各种指痕和掐痕。  
“这是你表示欢迎的方式么，达米？”提姆笑了一下，“放松，达米，放松点，你夹得太紧了”提姆轻轻的揉着他的穴口，而杰森也放缓了抽插的力度，带着薄茧的手搔刮起了乳夹旁的嫩肉。  
之后一切都变得轻缓了起来，轻轻地，柔柔的，达米安明显的放松了不少，甚至还小小的呻吟了一声……然而这一切在提姆探进了第二根手指时戛然而止，他突然间无法控制的剧烈的抖了起来，“恩嗯嗯呜呜呜”太…太多了…要撕裂了…  
他抖得太过剧烈，以至于另外三人都惊到了，他们从未见他抖得这么厉害过，唇色都有些发白，杰森迅速的从他的口中抽离，摘掉了乳夹，捧起他的脸开始吻他，提姆也抽离了手指，移到旁边去抚摸他的背部和腹部。  
“好点了吗？”  
达米安又大口喘了好几次才恢复了些许血色。  
“看来只能…”迪克和提姆对视了一眼，在达米安不再抖动之后，迪克缓缓的退出了他。  
体内突然抽空，达米安有些不知所措，他惹他们不高兴了么？他回头张望着想要看清迪克和提姆的表情，却突然被牢牢的按在床上，被玩弄的艳红的乳头和床单的触碰带起一阵酥麻的电流，让他再次控制不住的呻吟出来。  
迪克把他的屁股抬高，用手指扒开穴口，而提姆则缓缓的但坚定的把软管内的液体送了进去，整整一管。然后他们放开了达米安。所有人都离开了他。  
不明情况的达米安不解的向后看去，却突然发现提姆手中的试剂并不像他们常用的润滑剂，反而更像……更像是……春药。这个意识让他一个激灵，“德雷克，你…啊…恩…”很快，达米安的高声呻吟了起来，药效开始了。  
那么柔软那么渴望的呻吟。他的大脑一片混沌，穴口一张一吸，像张嘴，流出了饥渴的肠液。  
好麻，好痒，好……空虚……恩……  
太空虚了，达米安发誓他甚至听到了水声……  
然而没有人碰他，谁都没有。他不由得呜咽了起来。  
“格雷森…陶德…嗯嗯嗯德雷克…呜…”  
不知过了多久，仿佛一个世纪那样长的时间，在达米安几乎感觉自己要在这情欲的海洋中溺亡的时候，一只手探进了他的体内，他立刻高扬起头，高声叫了起来。  
“看看你，这么湿这么滑，为我们而敞开着。”  
“你居然都吞下了迪基鸟的整个手掌！”  
……  
达米安其实已经听不大清楚他们的话了，他开始难耐的前后摆动身体，努力的用迪克的手来操自己，一边还发出极乐而破碎的呜咽。  
药物麻痹了他的感官，以至于当提姆和迪克终于成功的把两人的性器挤进去时，他都只是抬高了一点呻吟的尾调。  
提姆和迪克发出了一声舒爽的呻吟，随后开始动了起来，而达米安一边不断配合着前后摆动，一边深深的含着杰森，即便这样他还是觉得，不够，还是不够…恩…不够…  
又一次濒临高潮时，他的阴茎突然被握住了，紧接着他感觉到一个冰冷的环状物套在了上边，不不不不不！  
“蝙蝠崽子，你怎么这么快又到了，等等比尔啊”  
“呜呜呜呜嗯嗯嗯！”什，什么？比尔！！！  
“你忘了？今天是你加入我们的第三年纪念日啊”迪克重重的碾了一下他的敏感点，“纪念日，当然要有纪念活动啊！”  
“是时候让比尔加入了”  
“你不知道他有多渴望你，他渴望了你一年多了”  
“现在是时候了”  
达米安的头猛地被扳向门口的方向，门开了，比尔正站在那里，一动不动，就像一座石像——他看到前任罗宾，他一直渴望的达米安正被按在床上，像个婊子一样的吞吐着另外三个罗宾的性器，他蜜色的身体上浮着一层细密的汗珠，他看起来那么淫荡，却又那么……美……  
他在看着他们，哦不，他在看着他，要命。“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！”达米安小幅度的挣扎了起来，于是杰森挺动了一下，彻底堵住了他的嘴。  
“你终于还是来了。”提姆一边继续和迪克操着达米安，一边声音平稳的开口，“来吧，我们知道你等很久了，来加入我们。别犹豫了，你会喜欢的，我们已经为你把他准备好了。”说着他退出了达米安的身体，迪克立刻伸手撑住了回缩的穴口。  
提姆把依旧目瞪口呆的比尔拉到床边，握着他的手放入达米安的体内。  
“来感受他，今晚他都是你的，welcome, new robin!”

**Author's Note:**

> 番外（如果有这种东西的话）大概是小鸟们有天意识到只有迪克没有被双龙过，于是一起把迪克给办了XDDD  
> 新手司机上路结果一脚油门冲了出去，刹都刹不住，感觉方方的XDDDD  
> 虽然是篇烂肉，但是够长啊（你滚


End file.
